


i let him try

by veliri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x08 coda, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Альфреда мир очень просто делится на Брюса — и всех остальных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i let him try

Альфред твердо говорит себе, что Брюсу — мысленно он никогда не называет его «господин» — возвращение в школу пойдет на пользу. Мальчик и так всегда был замкнут и не слишком общителен, а после трагедии и вовсе ушел в себя. Теперь его круг общения почти полностью ограничивается самим Альфредом, да еще иногда заходит в гости детектив Гордон. Этого мало, ведь Брюс... Брюс все еще ребенок, каким бы взрослым он ни казался.

Так что Альфред отказывается слушать аргументы в пользу домашнего обучения.

— Вам нужна компания сверстников, господин Брюс, — непререкаемым тоном сообщает он и самолично завязывает форменный галстук, поправляет воротничок рубашки. Брюс смотрит исподлобья этим своим «я-уже-не-ребенок!» взглядом, но молчит, только на секунду перехватывает запястье Альфреда, будто хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге разжимает пальцы и отворачивается.

И все же в груди Альфреда поселяется чувство, темное и неприятное, словно комок слизи. Это одновременно и совершенно искренние переживания за Брюса, и неправильное, ужасное желание и дальше держать его взаперти в своей компании. Почти ревность, почти...

Именно поэтому Альфред сердится и чуть ли не кричит на Брюса у машины, хотя все его недовольство направлено исключительно на себя самого.

Но когда Брюс не выходит после занятий вместе с остальными учениками, беспокойство заполняет собой все его нутро, и Альфред не находит себе места. Здесь школа, твердит он себе, что плохого может случиться с мальчиком в ее стенах?..

_Марта и Томас, вероятно, тоже считали, что им ничего не грозит, когда сворачивали в темный переулок._

Наконец Брюс появляется, он двигается скованно и не поднимает головы, но Альфред всегда внимателен к мелочам. Припухшие и покрасневшие веки, попытка спрятать подбородок... Когда Альфред спрашивает, что случилось, он, сказать по правде, ожидает услышать что-то вроде «врезался в дверной косяк», или что там обычно придумывают подростки, когда не хотят рассказывать о драках.

Но Брюс удивляет его — в очередной раз. Неожиданно он смотрит прямо в глаза — _на самом деле, прямо в душу_ — и рассказывает, в чем дело. Его голос дрожит, но то, что Брюс не стесняется признаваться в своей слабости, делает его в глазах Альфреда самым смелым и сильным из всех, кого он когда-либо видел.

Всю дорогу домой Альфред то и дело поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида, но следит не за дорогой, а за Брюсом, который кажется по-настоящему потерянным. Хрупким. Уязвимым. И все это парадоксальным образом сочетается со сталью в его глазах и голосе, когда он рассказывает детали очередного дела, с его внутренним стержнем, которому позавидовало бы большинство взрослых.

Когда они оказываются в поместье, Альфред непререкаемым тоном требует:

— Отпавляйтесь в гостиную, господин Брюс. Я принесу аптечку.

— Я в порядке, — пробует запротестовать Брюс.

— Просто ждите, пока я принесу гребаную аптечку! — рявкнув, Альфред резко разворачивается и торопливо уходит. К его удивлению — и радости? — он действительно обнаруживает Брюса в гостиной. Тот сидит на краешке дивана, всем своим видом выражая нежелание быть здесь.

— Давайте посмотрим, что тут у вас, — Альфред подходит ближе, осторожно поворачивает голову Брюса так, чтобы удачнее падал свет. Кроме синяка в нижней части лица, никаких повреждений не обнаруживается. — Действительно, ничего страшного, но я все-таки позабочусь о вашей... травме, господин Брюс.

Немного антисептика — никакой практической необходимости, но Альфреду хочется уничтожить любые последствия соприкосновения кожи ублюдка с лицом Брюса, — а затем очень аккуратно нанести мазь. Если бы у Брюса была возможность сразу же приложить лед, было бы лучше, а так... Синяк будет сходить дольше.

Брюс стоически выносит все лечебные процедуры, закрыв глаза, и Альфред рад этому, потому что не готов сейчас встретить его взгляд. Не сейчас, когда пальцы, кажущиеся такими грубыми и неуклюжими, со всей возможной осторожностью и нежностью втирают в кожу лечебную мазь.

— Вы говорили, что все-таки нанесли удар. Позволите осмотреть ваши руки, господин Брюс? — Альфреду кажется, что его голос звучит еще ниже и более хрипло, нежели обычно.

Брюс послушно протягивает ему обе руки ладонями вниз и только потом говорит:

— Это... Это не был удар. Это была пощечина, — и снова отворачивается, его щеки покрываются стыдливым румянцем.

Альфред ничего не говорит в ответ, а вместо этого все-таки изучает руки Брюса, проводит подушечками пальцев по костяшкам, убеждаясь, что они целы. Альфред внимательно смотрит на Брюса, не выпуская его рук, накрыв их своими:

— Господин Брюс, — мягко начинает он. — Оказаться слабее противника — не стыдно. Стыдно убежать — чего вы не сделали. И стыдно сдаться... Чего вы тоже не сделаете, если я хоть немного вас знаю.

Взгляд Брюса, резко обращенный к Альфреду, будто прожигает в нем две дыры.

— Ты считаешь, я должен отомстить?

— Я считаю, что человек, который вас оскорбил, должен получить по заслугам, — как можно спокойнее отвечает Альфред, хотя все внутри него кричит, что ублюдок, посмевший прикоснуться к Брюсу, заслуживает смерти.

— Я не думаю, что смогу, — еле слышно шепчет Брюс и наконец отнимает руки.

В этот момент Альфред не может удержаться — касается его щеки, вынуждая не отводить взгляд:

— Вы не должны заставлять себя делать что бы то ни было. Но, господин Брюс, если вам что-то кажется правильным и необходимым, то вы с этим справитесь, я уверен. И я всегда буду рядом.

На секунду в глазах Брюса мелькает что-то, не поддающееся описанию, он наклоняется вперед, будто хочет обнять, но в итоге остается стоять на месте и лишь торопливо облизывает губы.

— Спасибо, Альфред, — в его голос понемногу возвращаются привычные уверенные нотки. Моллюск, показав уязвимое тельце, вновь прячется в раковину. Все правильно. Альфред пытается подавить горечь. — Я буду у себя, пусть меня никто не беспокоит до обеда.

Альфред же остается наедине со своими мыслями. Был ли он прав в своем настойчивом желании отправить Брюса в школу? Все-таки это Готэм, где глотки друг другу учатся перегрызать чуть ли не с пеленок. Неудивительно, что на мальчика накинулись, как пираньи. Но ведь это единственный шанс научить его противостоять. Защищаться. Заботиться о себе, если вдруг Альфред больше не сможет этого делать.

Может быть, кто-то сказал бы, что это непедагогично. Но Альфред никогда не имел дела с детьми, он не знает ничего о воспитании, и их с Брюсом взаимоотношения выстраиваются интуитивно, частично опираясь на схему «хозяин-слуга», но во многом перерастая ее. И что Альфред знает наверняка, так это то, что хочет быть другом этому неожиданно взрослому и серьезному мальчику, хочет сохранить его доверие. Именно поэтому он везет Брюса к дому Томми Элиота. Именно поэтому, пока они едут, нейтральным тоном рассказывает о технике ударов, которые могут нанести противнику максимальные повреждения.

Именно поэтому с несказанным удовольствием выплевывает, глядя на незнакомого окровавленного мальчишку:

— Да, он пытался тебя убить. И я позволил ему это.

Может быть — скорее всего — он поступает неправильно, поощряя, взращивая в Брюсе эту агрессию. Но для Альфреда мир очень просто делится на Брюса — и всех остальных, до кого нет никакого дела. Лишь бы мальчик был в безопасности, лишь бы мог за себя постоять. В этом городе, больше похожем на банку с пауками (или бассейн с акулами), умение выживать является ключевым.

Но Альфред зря переживает.

— Ты научишь меня сражаться? — с отчаянным упрямством спросит позже Брюс, и Альфред не сможет сдержать довольную улыбку.

— Да, господин Брюс. Я научу.

Всему, чему захотите.


End file.
